Eneida versão Saint Seiya
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: TODO MUNDO OOC DE NOVO! Após o sucesso de "Kanonzinho Vermelho", Mu é convocado por Poseidon para fazer "remake" do clássico da Eneida, de Virgílio! Comédia louca, como sempre!
1. Chapter 1

**Mais uma FIQUI estilo "Gardenal" da Lynn! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Jemte, só tenho a dizer que coloquei algumas situações com baianos na "fiqui", mas que de modo algum são pra ofender, pelo contrário, só tenho a dizer que a Bahia foi um dos lugares mais lindos que já visitei, e que o povo baiano foi muito gente fina comigo! =D**

**E essa fic era pra ter saído em 2005, mas só agora consegui organizar as idéias! XD **

**No mais, ENJOY IT! **

Eneida - versão Saint Seiya

Prólogo - Rebolation

Era um dia comum no Santuário. O tédio voltava a tomar conta do local quando, de súbito, um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro retorna para sua casa...

Aldebaran - +desce do táxi+ Não vou dar caipirinha nem caipiroska de brinde, nem de gorjeta! Motorista safado! Sou brasileiro si, e muito mais honrado que tu, grego fi dum jumento! Ahn? Ah sim, o Santuba!

Guarda - Alto láááááá, quem ser?

Deba - Ih, rapá, tá lembrado não? É o Cavaleiro tupiniquim, brasileiro! Fui visitar uns parentes lá na Bahia, óxente!

Guarda - ...baia?

Deba - "Bahia", bixin! É um estado do Brasil! Agora dá licença que vou indo pra minha casa!

Guarda - Espera aí, que é que tem nessa garrafa?

Deba - Ah, é bebida brasileira, caipirinha! Mas nem vem não, não vou te deixar bebendo em serviço não! Eu, hein! +indo pra casa+

E assim, ao chegar na entrada das doze casas, o Deba, para sua surpresa, encontra todos os santos de ouro pra lhe recepcionar, mais a deusinha...

Todos - , o Deba voltoooooooou!

Deba - Que é isso, rapeize? Festa no apê do Jiban?

Milo - Que naaaaaaaaada, só queremos mesmo é a tua pinga! Passa pra cá!

Deba - Ei, ei, EEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII! Cabei de chegar, três pessoas já quiseram a minha pinga, ainda fazem um baita ponto de encontro na frente das doze casas só pra me recepcionar... que negócio é esse?

Atena - +indo ao encontro do Deba, as mãos postas e o cosmo aceso+ Sabe, prezado Cavaleiro de Touro... tudo isso só aconteceu porque... porque...!

Deba - Ah, vai, desembucha logo! Porque vocês me amam?

Mu - Que naaaaaaaaada, esse pessoal que cisma em fazer yaoi cum eu e cum tu, mas eu não te amo não!

Atena - ...é porque isso daqui tá um tédio, não tem mais o que proteger e daí que qualquer coisinha à toa se transforma em grande evento! YY

Deba - Pensei que era porque me amavam! E até parece que a minha chegada é uma coisinha à toa!

Saori - Oh, e agora? Quem poderá nos defendeeeeeeeeeerrrr?

Kanon - Ih, tô vendo que se aparecer outro Chapolim Colorado¹, vou ter de mandá-lo de novo pra dimensão do Chaves!

Deba - Se a questão é o tédio, eu trouxe aqui umas coisinhas pra gente se divertir!

Afrodite - De que maneeeeeeeeeira, boooooooofe? +piscadinha sugestiva+

Deba - Não, não é putaria, muito menos putaria gay, Dite! É outra coisa! Quem quer vir pra praia comigo, pra eu mostrar?

Todos - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUU!

Deba - Então bora!

Todos os Saints foram correndo atrás do Deba, na velocidade da luz.

Saori - Eeeeeeei, nem me pediram permissão! Já não se fazem mais Saints como antigamente! Humpf!

E na praia...

Deba - Ainda bem que eu trouxe o meu micro system a pilha!

Mu - Que antiquado... ¬¬

Deba - Fazer o quê, se não tenho bufunfa pra coisa mais moderna? Bom, vamo lá, gente! Três, dois, um!

O Deba ligou o som e começou a tocar:

"Mão na cabeça que vai !

U REBOLEICHON-CHON, REBOLEICHON!

U REBOLEICHON-CHON, REBOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEICHON!

REBOLEICHON É BOM BOM!

REBOLEICHON É BOM BOM BOM!"

Mu - oo

Shura - Que porra es esta, Debón? Soy muy macho, no voy a dançar esa mierda!

Dite - Aaaaaaai, eu danço! +se requebrando todo+

Milo - Ainda era mais a favor da pinga!

Deba - +desligando o som+ Pô, qualé, gente? Essa música tá bombando lá na Bahia e no resto do Brasil! É o que eu posso fazer pra tentar quebrar o tédio de vocês!

Shura - A mi no me gustó nada! Quien es a favor de la pinga del Debón?

Todos - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUU!

Debas temia pela segurança de sua caipirinha e já ia fazer um xabu danado, quando ouviu um sotaque parecido com o seu, só que muito mais carregado, vindo das bandas do mar.

Voz - Ooooxi méu rééééééi, vai acarajé aí nãããããão?

Todos - ?

Deba - Até parece que eu ainda tô na Bahia!

Voz - Tá nãããão méu réééééi, mas eu sô baiaaaano arrétaaaaado!

Deba - Baiano arretado? Quem ser?

Milo - Parentes e conterrâneos do Deba! Tem pinga aí?

Voz - Oxi meu paiiiinho, tem não! Mas tem um acarajé cum vatapá mucho do pórreta! Qué um?

Milo - O que ser acarajé? De qualquer modo, se for bom passa pra cá-OO! VOCÊ!

Todos - ELE!

Deba - Baian de Cavalo Marinho! Que é que você faz com o tabuleiro da baiana, vendendo acarajé?

Baian - Oxeeeente, então tu num sabia não, visse? O reino do Poseidon tá disputando supremacia co de Iemanjá, e agóóóóra tamo ruim de grana, pois é! E como cada um se vira como póde, eu vendo meus acarajés pra mode arrécadar dinhêro!

Deba - E desde quando tu é baiano, oxe?

Baian - Désde seeeeempre! Minha parencença num é mutcho do povo baiano, mas olhe meu nome! Era pra terem me régistrado de "baiano" mermo, mas pra mode evitar a fadiga, escrevinharam só "Baian"!

Kanon - Não creio... ¬¬ por isso que te dava tanta coisa pra fazer no reino marinho, mas tu só queria deixar pra amanhã, pra ficar deitado na rede!

Baian - Oxe, e tu, Kaninho! Bandiô de lado, foi? Arrudiô o marzão tooodo, agóóóóóra tá aí, do lado dessa tal Atena, visse! Oxi hómi sem palavra da muléstia!

Kanon - E como é que te dão o nome de "baiano", do gentílico do estado?

Baian - Quéria pérguntar isso pra mainha, mas ela já mórreu, coitaaada!

Kanon - ¬¬...

Baian - Mas vamo ao que interessa de fato! Quem quer acarajé, visse?

Milo - Opa, opa, o que é acarajé? É de comer?

Baian - É sim, méu rééééi! Bólinho de feijão com azeite de dendê, cebola, alho e condimentos! E tem recheio de vatapá, quer?

Milo - Quero sim! É di grátis?

Baian - Quiiii di graaaaatis, bilé! Né di graça nããão, cê num ouviu que tô ajudano o reino marinho cum a venda?

Milo - Tá, vai... ¬¬ Quanto é que cê cobra por cada um?

Baian - Dois dóla! É purque, como é pro Poseidon, tem que ser em dóla, pra mode ele trocar no câmbio dépois!

Milo - Dólar? Ih, rapá... dólar é uma coisa que não passa muito na minha mão não! Xô ver... ah, tem aqui esse dinheiro que a Saori me deu pra ajudar a cruz vermelha! Ó, dois "dóla"! Agora passa o acara... acara... acara-sei-lá pra cá!

Baian - Acarajéééééé, méu réééí! Quer quente ou frio?

Milo - Claro que eu quero quente! Tá me achando com cara de japonês pra comer comida crua?

Baian - Pois tá bom, mééééu réééééi! +rindo por dentro+

Deba - Milo, Milo não! Milo, você não sabe, mas acarajé quente na verdade é...

Era já tarde; Baian(o) já havia dado o acarajé cheinho de pimenta pro Miluxo. O escorpião apressado mordeu o bolinho, todo feliz, e sentiu a boca queimar.

Milo - GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! O.o Que é que você pôs aqui, Baian? Água! ÁÁÁÁÁÁGUAAAAA!

Deba - Er... Milo, quando um baiano se refere a acarajé como "quente" ou "frio", ele na verdade quer dizer "com pimenta" ou "sem pimenta".

Milo - +bebendo água do mar+ General Marina maluco, me dá o troço cheio de pimenta! Devolve meus dois "dóla", safado!

Baian - Deu da daaaaaaaado, oxi! Vô devolvê coisa ninhuma nããããão!

E num único movimento ligeiro, quase sem se fazer perceber, o General "arretado" volta pro mar com acarajé, tabuleiro e tudo.

Milo - ! Volta aqui!

Deba - Só queria saber como que ele leva tabuleiro e tudo pro mar e o acarajé não estraga...

Milo - Volta! Voltaaaaaa! Safado, voltaaaaaaa!

Nisso, como se fosse atendendo aos clamores do Milo apareceu uma pessoa vinda do mar... mas não era o Baian. Era o próprio Poseidon em pessoa.

Poseidon - Que é que tá pegando nessa praia? Parece um tsunami!

Kanon - Poseida! O.O

Poseidon - Aaaaahhhh, tinha que ter o safado do Kanon no meio da parada!

Kanon - Eeeeeuuuu? Nem olha pra mim, nem fiz nada dessa vez!

Poseidon - Tá, tá, acredito! Então por que o Baian entrou pro mar correndo daquele jeito?

Kanon - Er... pergunta pro unha escarlate ali.

Milo - Pois o sem graça do seu Marina me vendeu um treco cheio de pimenta! E eu quero meus dois "dóla" de volta!

Poseidon - Aaaaahhh, tão falando daquele bolinho engraçado, o acarajé? Ih, mas quem mandou pedir quente, fi?

Milo - E eu lá tinha como saber como era a tal linguagem do "quente ou frio"?

Poseidon - Paciência, fi! Aliás, pra uma coisa boa serviu ver vocês aqui! Vem cá, ô do cabelo roxo, cê que fez aquele filme, er... peça, er... aquele troço lá, aquele teatro mambembe da Chapéuzinho Vermelho com esse monte de macho tosco que tem no Santuário da minha sobrinha doida?

Mu - Eu? É, fui eu sim!

Poseidon - CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA, que troço hilário! Nem pelo enredo, que o enredo é uma bosta, um conto infantil... mas pô, só de ver o Kanon de sainha, pulando e cantando, me acabei de tanto rir!

Kanon - YY Até no mundo submarino isso foi parar! Não acredito!

Saga - Perdeu, preibói! !

Mu - É mesmo? Obrigado! ^^

Poseidon - Sabe, eu não sei se o Baian falou aí pra vocês, mas tô com uma disputa difícil com Iemanjá... daí que eu queria, pra arrecadar ainda mais adeptos ao reino marinho (e mais um dindin extra), fazer a versão de mais um clássico, dirigido por você! Que acha?

Mu - Uiaaaaaaaa, boa idéia! Mas... o que eu ganharia com isso? oo

Poseidon - Ah, rapá! A gente pode fazer um acordo sobre isso, do tipo: vocês podem ganhar cruzeiros di gratis por um ano pelos sete mares! Que tal?

Mu - Olha, se você acordar tudo direitinho, tá tudo certo!

Kanon - oo! Mas que droga! Um deus doido, maligno, e o Mu vai e faz acordo com ele!

Poseidon - Maligno nada, preiboi! Sou apenas uma pessoa que deseja preservar seu reino. Até ajudei vocês contra o safado do Hades-sama! Mas de qualquer jeito, veja bem isso, tá, Mu? Depois a gente conversa!

Mu - Ei, EI! Vem cá! Qual seria o grande clássico a ser retomado?

Poseidon - Ah é, já ia me esquecendo! É a Eneida, do Virgílio, que Zeus o tenha! Vai montando as coisas aí que amanhã eu te trago mais novidades. Xau!

E assim, Poseidon some no marzão, deixando um bando de Cavaleiros embasbacados na praia.

Mu, é claro, foi o primeiro a reagir.

Mu - AAAAAAAAAAAAAA MULEEEEEEQUE! Tô conhecido internacionalmente, issaê!

Kanon - Aaaaah, não! Eu é que não vou fazer menina de novo só pro Poseidon se escangalhar de rir da minha cara!

Mu - Mas ah, sei lá... eu não conheço muito a história da Eneida pra fazer um "remake" assim. Comofas? Alguém quer ser subdiretor junto comigo?

Deba - Eu, eu, EEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUU!

Milo - Hunf! Eneida é clássico, logo deveria ser delegado ao pessoal do mediterrâneo!

Kanon - Éééééééééé, aposto que o Deba sabe tanto sobre Eneida quanto eu sei sobre acarajé e caipirinha!

Mu - Vocês não são de confiança! E de qualquer modo, Eneida é clássico ROMANO e latino, não grego! Perderam, preibóis!

MdM - Ei, eu sou italiano!

Mu - E tu acha que vou confiar num cortador de cabeças? Meu toba! O Deba ainda é a melhor opção!

Deba - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

E assim, com tudo arranjado, o Mu ia fazer mais um roteiro doido. Será que isso poderia dar certo? Confira, no capítulo 1!

¹Na fic "Saga do Gardenal", aparece do nada um Chapolim Colorado, e o Kanon tem de mandá-lo pra dimensão do Chaves... XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Eneida – versão Saint Seiya_

_Capítulo 1 – Escalation _

No prólogo, Mu foi interceptado por Poseidon , a fim de fazer um "remake" de nada menos do que Eneida, o clássico de Virgílio sobre a fundação de Roma! Só que o Mu não saca muito de clássicos latinos, então ele chamou o Debas pra ajudar (mesmo que o Debas seja brasileiro... mas brasileiro que é brasileiro não desiste nunca!)

Só houve um detalhe: quando todo mundo voltou pro Santuba, já que com a peça, o tédio acabava, Atena quis saber o que era toda aquela afobação...

Saori – Aaaaiii rapazes, que negócio é esse?

Mu – Nem acredita, Saori! Seu titio Poseidon me procurou pra fazer uma peça de teatro pra ele!

Saori – Sééééério? E ninguém me avisa, ninguém me chama? Onde está minha autoridade de deusa?

Mu – Ah tá, Sah, você pode opinar também, vá! Mas o mais importante é que minha fama agora vai ganhar os mares... *_*

Saori – É, porque muito do que aconteceu naquela peça da Chapéuzinho Vermelho foi muito contra a minha vontade! Ninguém me consultou! O fato de só serem homens , por exemplo, ficou ridículo! O Kanon simplesmente não tem veia pra fazer mulher!

Kanon – Tá vendo? Tá vendo? TÁ VENDO?

Saori – É verdade! Desta vez permita participação das moças, Mu!

Mu – Cê que sabe, chefa... eu tentando fazer a coisa no mais puro estilo de teatro grego, e ainda sou contestado!

Saori – E também traga uns atores novos! Que tal chamar o pessoal de Asgard?

Mu – Cê que manda, chefa, cê que manda...

Saori – Ah, e também quero meu nome nos letreiros do crédito, tá? Também quero ficar mais famosa do que já sou.

Mu - *rolando os olhos* Tá bom, chefa, eu incluo...

Saori – E me mostrem cada página do roteiro, e esperem eu dar a aprovação antes de o utilizarem, e me chamem pra todos ensaios, e blablablá...

Mu - ...Y.Y

Saori – Ah, sim, chamem os Cavaleiros de Bronze pra participar também!

Mu – Cê que mand- O.o! Nããããããão, a molecada de bronze!

Kanon – Deixa, Mu! Se na outra filmagem a gente suportou até mesmo as bibas tresloucadas que o Frô trouxe... mas aí, Saori, uma coisa que não entendo é: Poseidon não é seu inimigo de eras? Vai aceitar assim que ele faça "convênio" com o Mu?

Saori – Ué! Somos tio e sobrinha, toda família briga de vez em quando, Kaninho!

Kanon – O.o! Não acredito! Eu fui condenado daquel jeito por ter seguido Poseidon em meus tempos mais remotos, e agora tenho de ouvir essa!

Saori – Cê foi perdoado, Kaninho! Bem, rapazes! Trabalhem com afinco nisto; quero logo ver a histótia saindo!

Mu – Podeixá, chefa! Vou me reunir com o Poseida e o Deba pra gente escalar o elenco e depois dessa já começaremos a fazer o roteiro!

Saori – Aaaaaiiii, é desta vez que a gente emplaca e fica famoso!

Cerca de uma semana depois, algumas reuniões com Saori e Poseidon, entre uns goles de caipirinha e umas mordidas no acarajé, vendido pelo Baian, Mu e Aldebaran finalmente conseguiram escalar o elenco e escrever o começo do roteiro. Como o Santuário definitivamente NÃO é uma democracia, Saori determinou que os convocados a representar a peça seriam obrigados a fazer o papel querendo ou não... caso contrário, passariam um mês com as bibas amigueeeenhas do Afrodite.

No dia marcado, ou seja, precisamente no oitavo dia após o fatídico encontro de Poseidon com os Saints na praia, chamou todo mundo pra uma reunião sobre a revelação do elenco da peça.

Shura – Estoy a hablar... qualquier situación en este Santuario se volvió em algo muy importante! Ridículo!

Saori – Ordem, gente! Ordem! Bem, meus amados seguidores... venho por meio deste comunicado anunciar que Poseidon disputa com Iemanjá sobre a supremacia dos mares, e precisa de nossa ajuda! Portanto, vamos fazer um "remake" de "Eneida", o clássico do Virgílio! Hoje, portanto, vamos divulgar quem foram os escolhidos para encenar!

Kanon – Que eu não seja menina, que eu não seja menina, que eu não seja menina!

Saori – A começar, vamos declarar quem será o Enéas! Será um grego!

Miro – Ôpa, ôpa, ôpaaaaa! Eu!

Saga – Não, eu!

Kanon – Que nada, sou eu! Pra me compensar pelo papel de ridículo que fiz na peça anterior!

Saori – O Enéas será o Aioria!

Aioria – Onde? Quê? Quando? O protagonista?

Saori – Sim! Meus parabéns!

Aioria – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Milo, Saga e Kanon – NÃO VALE!

Saori – Agora, a rainha Dido será...

Kanon – Ei, não, eu não, por favor, eu não!

Saori - ...como prometido, teremos mulheres nesta peça, ao contrário da outra! Portanto, Dido será representada pela Marin!

Kanon – UFA!

Saori – Agora... o rei Latino! Será o Seiya, meu amor, meu querido, meu... ah, deixa!

Todos – OO!

Seiya – EEEEEEEEEEEE, vou participar da peça, cumpadi!

Saori – A filha do rei, Lavínia, será a June!

Shura – Al menos uma chica muy bonita! :D

Marin – EEEEEEIIII, e eu, não sou "chica muy bonita" não?

Shura – Er... yo prefiero a las rubias! ^^

Marin – Mas eu sou ruiva! OO

Milo – Liga não, Marin... "rubia" em espanhol é loira!

Marin – Ah... oo

Saori – Silêncio, Cavaleiros! Bem, o general Turno será... o Siegfried!

Milo – E vão buscar o cara lá em Asgard pra fazer uma peça latina?

Saori – Seja mais acolhedor com o povo de Asgard, Milo! Bem, deixa eu terminar! O rei Belo será o Aldebaran!

Debas - ^^ Vou adorar atuar desta vez, em vez de só os nomes aparecerem no letreiro!

Saori – A vstal Réia Silvia será a Shina! A feiticeira que levará Enéas ao Mundo dos Mortos ainda em vida, Hilda de Polaris! E os gêmeos Rômulo e Remo serão...

Milo – Adivinhem... ¬¬

Saga e Kanon – A GENTE! \o/

Saori – Isso mesmo, Saga e Kanon!

Saga ruim – Eu vou ser justamente Rômulo, o gêmeo mau que aprisiona o irmão no Cabo Sounion! !

Kanon – Mas Rômulo mata Remo direto! ¬¬

Saga bom – Ahn, mas matar o Kaninho não, ele é meu irmãozinho... - *abraçando o Kanon pela cintura*

Kanon – Vai, Saga, tá bom, isso já tá ficando muito suspeito! Oo Mas de qualquer modo, ao menos não precisarei vestir sainha! xD

Saori – E é isso! O resto vai ser tudo figurante, fazendo parte da corte da Dido ou do Latino, ou ainda do exército do Enéas.

Milo - ? Comoassim, eu fiquei de figurante?

Camus – Paciência, colega... e eu que vou servir de geladeira de novo? Só pra servir bebidas no zero absoluto!

Milo - !

Saori – Ah, eu ia esquecendo de um! A loba que criará Rômulo e Remo. Ela será feita pelo Afrodite!

Frô – Aaaaaiiii, que delííííííciaaaaa, minha deusa! Muito obrigada, viu!

Saori – E esta foi a escalação. Qualquer dúvida, perguntem ao Mu e ao Aldebaran. Qualquer contestação é proibida! No mais, aguardem as falas e os roteiros, eles logo sairão!

Assim, a deusinha encerrou a reunião. Por mais de uma semana o Milo ficou estrilando por não ter sido chamado pra personagem, mas logo ele veria a zona da qual ele teria se livrado... e até agradeceria!

_Continua!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eneida – versão Saint Seiya_

_Capítulo 2 – embromation_

No dia marcado, todo mundo compareceu em massa no estúdio. Como o Poseida estava participando, ele acabou dando uma verba bem legal pro pessoal fazer uma peça, ao contrário do que Saori havia feito na "Chapéuzinho Vermelho".

No estúdio, o pessoal já estava se arrumando. Mu mesmo tava animado com o equipamento de primeira do Poseidon; até a famosa cadeirinha do diretor ele tinha!

Mu – Aiai, é dessa vez que eu me consagro! Poseidon sim vai me dar um patrocínio decente!

E por falar no dito-cujo...

Poseidon – É sempre assim, o pessoal sempre atrasa pras coisas, é?

Saori – Liga não, titio... é que nem noiva: atrasa, mas sempre chega e não falta!

Poseida – oo...

Uns dez minutos depois, chegaram Marin e Aioria.

Aioria – E aí, gente! Vamos ou não vamos botar esse negócio pra quebrar?

Mu – Issaê Oria! E aí, decorou bem as falas?

Aioria – Sim! Só não gostei da parte em que eu precisarei lutar pela June, que será a Lavínia... porque a Marin já é minha mulher, né!

Marin – Ai amor, é só uma peça!

Saori – Deixa pra lá, Orinha! Você vai lutar com o Sieg, que de resto só tem olhos pra Hilda...

Poseida – Chega de tanto spoiler, gente! Bom, como dois dos atores principais já chegaram, creio que a marcação já vai dar pra fazer...

O Oria e a Marin já ensaiavam a marcação, quando chegaram Debas, Seiya, Saga, Kanon, June, Shina e Milo.

Saga ruim – ! É hoje que eu destruo o Kanon e fundo Roma!

Saga bom – Nããããããão, seu megalomaníaco, eu não vou deixar! Eu vou salvar o Kanon e a Terra!

Saga ruim – ! Quero só ver!

Debas – Er... oi, Mu! Oi, Atena! Oi, Poseida! Saga já está surtando, mas enfim... vamos começar a peça?

Seiya - *bem moleque mesmo* Eu vou ser o rei, yeah!

Poseida – oo Vinte e quatro (ui!) anos se passaram desde o início de SS e ele ainda moleque...

Seiya – Desenhos não envelhecem! :D

Shina – Ele pode ser moleque, mas é o meu amor... *suspira*

Saori – EEEEEEEEIIII, que negócio é esse? É a mim que ele salva no final!

Milo – Começou... olha, donzelas, né por nada não, mas não acham melhor brigar pelo Seiya depois? Vamos pra peça, vá!

Saori – Humpf! Eu só faço isso pelo profissionalismo mesmo! Bom, deixa eu dar uma olhada no roteiro... é, precisamos dos figurantes pra fazer a primeira cena! Além do Milo e da Shina, quem tem de figurante aí?

Milo – YY!

Debas – Paciência, Miluxo... bom, deusa, de figurantes nós temos os soldadinhos do Santuário e os do Reino Marinho também...

Milo – O QUEEEEEEEEE! Eu no começo nem quis lutar contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze, e agora vou ficar junto com os guardinhas inúteis, em quem até o Tatsumi bate? FUUUUUUUUU!

Poseidon – Posso fazer nada, Milo... quem escolheu os papéis foi a Saori!

Milo – Eu sou grego! Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro! Eu sou escorpiano! Eu não mereço uma humilhação dessas! *pisoteando o chão*

Saori – Deixa que ele logo se conforma! Muzinho, chérrie, chame os figurantes, por favor!

Mu – Podeixá, chefia!

Nisso, Mu concentra o "kosumo" e chama todo mundo por telepatia. Logo a sala estava cheia de guardinhas e soldadinhos, provenientes de ambos os Santuários.

Milo - ! É com isso daí que eu vou contracenar?

Saori – Humildade, Milo... humildade! Bem, gente! Creio que já podemos começar!

Mu – Ainda não, chefa! Faltam os contra-regras (Shura e Camus de novo), e o pessoal de Asgard!

Saori – Ai, estou tremendamente ansiosa!

Mu – Tá, pra te deixar menos ansiosa, vamos colocar a cena nos trinques já! Pessoal, se coloquem nas devidas posições!

Poseida - *comendo pipoca* Mal posso esperar, "Poseidon's Entertainment Productions"! Vai ser fods!

Uma meia hora depois, todo mundo arrumado e posicionado (Milo pê da vida, mas enfim...) e Saori com bicho carpinteiro, doida pra começar a peça, Shura e Camus chegam, acompanhados por Hilda e Sieg.

Shura – ¿Y como están, cabrones?

Mu – Dizaêêêêê Shura! Atrasado de novo!

Camus – Ele estava afiando as facas Ginsu...

Mu – Q! Então vamos, entrem!

Saori – Hildiiiinha querida, senta aqui comigo e com o titio enquanto não chega a vez de você entrar em cena! Me diz, linda, como tá Asgard?

Hilda - *tirando o chapéu e entregando pro Sieg* Ai, um frio de -50, como sempre! E aqui na Grécia, esse calorão de quarenta graus! Eu morro assim, Sah!

Saori – E ainda mais que você é branquinha! Tem protetor solar aí?

Hilda – Tenho, fator sessenta! Imagina, em mim ainda vai, mas gastei quase o tubo todo no corpão do Sieg! Um nórdico de quase dois metros, e branquelão como ele!

Saori – Er... desculpa perguntar, miga... mas você passou o protetor solar nele, foi?

Hilda – Com essas mãos que o gelo asgardiano há de comer! Por que, linda?

Saori – OO Você passou a mão nele todo, foi?

Hilda – To-di-nhô!

Saori – Mas Hiiilda, que é isso!

Hilda – Qual o problema? Sieg é meu marido, não sabia?

Saori - ! MARIDO! Você casou e nem me contou nada!

Hilda – Casei, anjo! Desculpe não avisar, é que lá não tem telefone nem internet, o sistema de correios é um horror... aí acabei não avisando!

Saori – Meniiiina, conta como foi! E a lua-de-mel? A primeira vez não dói muito não?

Hilda - *ficando vermelha* Isto não é detalhe que se dê, Saori! Mas enfim, Sieguinho é cuidadoso... ele jamais ia me machucar! Né, Sieguinho?

Sieg – Adoro quando ela me chama assim... Hilda, a cada dia sou mais doido por você! *beija as mãos dela umas 500 vezes*

Hilda – Ai, não seja exagerado! Mas que coisa, assim você fica melado demais!

Sieg – Desculpe, ó minha adorada, mas mesmo sendo seu marido não consigo descê-la do pedestal! *beija mais umas 500 vezes*

Hilda - *rindo* Calma, amor! Assim eu fico com mais calor ainda!

Saori - *em pensamento* Que droga, Hilda e Sieg, Marin e Aioria, Shiryu e Shunrey, Shun e June... Será que eu sou a única encalhada por aqui? Yy

Poseidon – Ern... a demonstração de amor nupcial tá muito linda, a fofoca tá muito interessante, mas... vamos começar a peça?

E realmente o povão estava todo lá no palco, esperando impaciente pra começar.

Mu – Er... tá bom! Vamo lá cambada, é três... é dois... é um... gravando!

A primeira cena seria o discurso de Enéas, encorajando seu povo para ir a Cártago. Aioria se empostou, estufou o peito e começou a falar pros figurantes:

Aioria – Povo meu, que está cansado de abusos! Precisamos ir a Cártago, terra da rainha Dido, para mostrar a ela que o PRONA (Partido da Roubalheira Omissa Nacional Antiquada) é o melhor! Vamos! Vamos convertê-la e jogar uma bomba atômica em todo o Mediterrâneo e na África (Cártago ficava na África). MEU NOME É ENÉAS! 56!

Mu – COOOORTAAAAAAAAA!

Aioria - ...que foi? Mal começamos...

Mu – Queporraéessa de PRONA, 56, bomba atômica? Isso não tem na Eneida de verdade! Debas, você foi o principal responsável pelo roteiro! Que é isso, cara?

Deba – Eeerrnnnn... como não conheço quase nada de clássicos latinos, fiz um "embromation" e coloquei vários elementos da cultura e cotidiano brasileiros... pra tapar essa lacuna que eu tinha em outro lado, sabe!

Mu - ...não acredito! Você podia ter pesquisado, podia ter feito tanta coisa!

Kanon – Falei pra ele... teria sido muito melhor confiar o roteiro pra gente, que entende da coisa!

Mu – Grrrrnnnf! E agora! O roteiro tá todo errado e a peça é pra ontem! Não tem tempo de refazer! Ou a gente interrompe tudo e refaz o roteiro como deve ser feito, ou fica essa lambança aí mesmo...

Poseidon – Time is money, gente! Não vamos refazer coisa alguma, infelizmente o que está feito, está feito! Vamos continuar filmando e encenando do jeito que tá.

Mu – YY! Mais uma vez avacalharam com meu trabalho!

E agora? Será que vão aparecer muitas bizarrices mais no roteiro? E o Milo, vai surtar por ainda ser figurante ou vai até achar uma boa, vendo o rumo que a coisa tomou? E a Saori, desencalha até o fim da fic? Isso e muito mais, no capítulo 3!


End file.
